


I'm an Ordinary Man

by primasveraas



Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [2]
Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: """subtext"""", 1910s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Gay Subtext, Gen, M/M, My Fair Lady (1964) References, My Fair Lady AU, are they gay?, as they will find out, finn is higgins, poe is pickering, rey is eliza, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Another moment in Finn and Poe’s friendship, which is rapidly becoming the highlight of both of their lives.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I'm an Ordinary Man

Rey is still groaning with displeasure as she is dragged down the hall, her protests fading as the women retreat. Finn looks entirely too proud to witness the ordeal.

“I could make her anyone and anything,” he says quietly, and the reality of what they’ve just committed to hits Poe suddenly.

“If I am going to partake in this business,” Poe begins slowly, stroking the beginning of his beard. Finn is watching him carefully, finally bothered to look up from his notes. “I should feel responsible for her,” Poe continues, sitting down across from Finn at his desk. “And make sure no advantage is taken of her.”

“I doubt I could, even should I try,” Finn replies, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Rey is quite independent, and I’ve no interest in corrupting any sort of womanhood.”

“Independence is an admirable quality,” Poe remarks, peering over the edge of the desk. He wishes he had coffee, now, but the morning had already been exciting enough without the addition of caffeine to intensify matters.

“And do you?” Finn has returned to his scribbling; Poe can’t decipher any of the markings splashed across the page. “Admire her?”

A surprised chuckle escapes Poe. It’s hardly been twelve hours since he met Finn. While Poe did seek him out for his intelligence, no amount of foreknowledge could have prepared him for the professor’s frankness and alacrity.

“I’m not sure I understand your meaning,” Poe says carefully.

But he does. They’ve both heard of each other, know the dirty gossip about the other’s reputation. Poe’s name has been whispered around the world; there’s more than several would-be unfavorable rumors that have circulated over the years.

He’s not been shy with his words or his glances, and Finn has approached their relationship with a similar attitude. There’s a boldness that accompanies brave presumptions, yet they have not broached the line between innuendo and true intention.

Until now; Finn is well aware of what he’s just asked. Instead of clarifying, he raises his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair.

Poe shifts. “Not in the way you mean, my good man.”

Finn smirks, looking too pleased. There’s no arrogance in his disposition, but the gleam in his eye indicates an immense satisfaction.

The fact that he would even bother to ask the question is a favorable sign, too.

“Then who do you admire, Colonel?”

Poe has to bite his tongue to keep his cool. Finn is incredibly unphased by their conversation, and military blood runs through Poe’s veins.

Their shared gaze drops. “Those of admirable quality, Organa.” Poe sits up in his chair, running a finger along the fine wood of the grand desk. “Unfortunately, such stipulations seem to have doomed me to live as an old bachelor.”

“Surely there are some admirable citizens out there,” Finn waves lazily to the window, but his eyes are intent and understanding.

“Not in the ways that matter,” Poe nods. “Yet I myself have found it hard to be both admirable and respectable in our society.”

“Ah.” Finn smiles, and this time, it’s sad rather than amused. “Of course, my dear Poe.” His fingers tap on the desk as the other man thinks. Poe’s heart is pounding; it’s risky to have said so much so soon, but Finn has been anything but subtle about his identity. “I have resigned myself to much the same.”

Poe hums to himself. Finn’s hand rests open on the table, and Poe takes it, squeezing it for a brief moment.

“Then we are subscribing ourselves to one of the most sacred alternatives,” Poe says, and Finn waits for him to finish. “Eternal bachelorship in mutual company.”

**Author's Note:**

> do you... yknow... *admire* men?
> 
> More requests/prompts for the series are available on my Tumblr, @primasveraas-writing. Stop by and say hi or request another part!


End file.
